<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss of death by NaVi_DarkMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862595">Kiss of death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaVi_DarkMoon/pseuds/NaVi_DarkMoon'>NaVi_DarkMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaVi_DarkMoon/pseuds/NaVi_DarkMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que era niño Porco Galliard fue enseñado a que debía dedicar su vida entera a Marley, no existe mayor honor que ser un portador del poder de los titanes, ni de dar la vida por la nación. Tal vez es por ello, que su sorpresa fue tanta cuando se dio cuenta que existen mejores razones de morir, y una de esas era por besar a esa mujer de cabellos negros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss of death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/gifts">zethamsel05</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eldianos.</p>
<p>Esos malditos Eldianos, en específico los de la isla Paradise, esos malditos demonios que no deberían existir, no deberían quedar ni un solo sobre la faz de la tierra. Si no fuera por la existencia de esos malnacidos, ni la gente de Liberio ni él, ni el resto tendría que vivir en esas condiciones tan precarias. Es por ello, que desde que tiene uso de razón entrenó para convertirse en un guerrero y ayudar a su gente a conseguir una vida mejor.</p>
<p>Pero como la vida suele ser bastante injusta perdió el poder del acorazado, no pudo ir a la misión y solo se quedó mirando desde lejos como otro se llevaba el puesto que le pertenecía, ese que se había ganado a pulso con sus habilidades, pero alguien menos capacitado que él se había llevado toda la gloria, un golpe bastante duro para su orgullo. Sin embargo, tampoco había que quedarse llorando sobre la leche derramada, ahora era el portador del titán mandíbula. Su misión era encontrar al titán fundador que estaba en las manos de ese maldito de Eren Jaeger, ¡maldito demonio que quería arrasar con las demás naciones! </p>
<p>Falló miserablemente en la oportunidad que se le presentó en Liberio donde tuvo al fundador en bandeja de plata, tuvo tantas oportunidades que todavía persistía la sensación en sus dedos de cuando pudo tocarlo, y sería suyo ¡si esos malditos Ackerman no hubieran llegado! Primero ese maldito enano que le cortó la mandíbula cuando iba a morder al malnacido de Eren y luego esa mujer.</p>
<p>Esa condenada mujer.</p>
<p>Demasiado hermosa para ser un demonio, o tal vez esa era la razón de su belleza porque es un demonio.</p>
<p>Sus cabellos negros como el azabache, esa mirada misteriosa y su semblante serio, incluso la cicatriz en su rostro le daba un toque de sensualidad. Esa figura esbelta y esa determinación que mostró.</p>
<p>¡Ah!</p>
<p>¿Por qué estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos por una eldiana asquerosa? ¡Y menos por esa mujer!</p>
<p>¡Si no fuera por ella hubiera destrozado ese dirigible y ninguno hubiera podido huir!</p>
<p>¡¿Sabía qué harías algo como eso?! ¡Que arrogancia! ¡¿Estaba asumiendo que era predecible?! ¡¿O que ella era mejor que él en el combate?! </p>
<p>No la soporta.</p>
<p>Solo pensar en esa mujer hacía que su sangre hirviera y la irritación abordara cada centímetro de su piel.</p>
<p>Movió la cabeza intentando sacar esos absurdos pensamientos, suficiente tenía con lidiar con un montón de eldianos ahora que estaba infiltrado en Paradise. Si él hubiera ido desde un principio absolutamente nada de esto estaría sucediendo. </p>
<p>Estaba barriendo el piso de una tienda, para no levantar tantas sospechas debía encontrar trabajo para 'disimular' el sustento de su estadía. A pocos metros de él habían dos militares hablando animadamente sin tener vergüenza de que él estaba a pocos metros, mientras comían un pedazo de pan.</p>
<p>—Con el ataque a Liberio ganamos ventajas sobre esos Marleyanos, ahora, gracias a Eren podemos tener la esperanza de poder tener una buena vida aquí dentro de los muros.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Ese ataque solo sirvió para que nos odiaran más! ¿Crees que los demás se quedarán de brazos cruzados después de  esa masacre? Claramente harán un contraataque.</p>
<p>—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero para ese momento estaremos listos para el contraataque. ¡Shinzou Wo Sasageyo!</p>
<p>La otra persona soltó un bufido, demostrando lo absurdo que le parecían las palabras del otro.— Estaremos listos para el contraataque dices, ni siquiera se han recuperado de las bajas y ¿van a estar listos para la batalla? Armin ni siquiera deja de ir a visitar el cristal de Annie, luciendo tan lamentable por haber tenido que arrasar con el puerto. Connie se la pasa ensimismado, ¡algo nada propio de él! Jean es quien intenta mantener la calma no se si quiere ser fuerte para él, o supongo que también lo hace por Mikasa, quien no ha dejado de ir todos los días a la tumba de Sasha. Hay ocasiones donde se siente horas y horas abrazando sus piernas, ¿en serio crees que estamos tan preparados para la batalla?</p>
<p>Se escuchó un resoplido, la primera persona se rascó la nuca.— Pero Eren está listo para...</p>
<p>La otra persona soltó un suspiro prolongado, como si estuviera agotado.— Eren esto, Eren aquello, ¿olvidas que está encarcelado? Además tampoco es como que podamos confiarle todo a una sola persona, un equipo no debería funcionar así. Pero lo hecho hecho está, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar los acontecimientos, solo nos queda seguir avanzado.</p>
<p>Porco que había estado escuchando la conversación, se había perdido cuando mencionaron a Mikasa. Desde que llegó a este lugar investigando al enemigo, dio con su nombre.</p>
<p>Ella estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su compañera.</p>
<p>Al percatarse de su pensamiento, frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>¿Y si así fuera, eso que le importa a él? ¡Eso solo era un ataque bien merecido! Por aterrorizar al mundo y por atacar Liberio, quien sea que la haya matado debería recibir una bonificación por tal majestuoso acto. Después de todo, cada eldiano de la isla debía ser erradicado, ¿qué diferencia había entre morir hoy o mañana? ¡Ninguna!</p>
<p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco siguió con su labor de barrer el suelo.</p>
<p>Era mejor ignorarlos, no, tenía que prestarles atención por si decían algo relevante.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>

¡Ah!<br/>
Menuda suerte la suya.</p>
<p>Desde ese día, Porco no había dejado de tener sueños con esa Ackerman, donde ella sacaba sus cuchillas y se ponía en posición de pelea para darle la cara en el combate y, ah, eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.</p>
<p>Ella solo era una humana y él un titán cambiante, aún así jamás mostró algo de miedo o de estar intimidada aquel día en Liberio, y eso lo hacía enfurecerse aún más.</p>
<p>Todavía estaba la vivida imagen de sus ojos, lo miró con tanta rivalidad que solo lo hizo enfurecer mucho más. Aunque, si ahora lo piensa detenidamente, también se veían cansados. Incluso cuando estaba medio muerto, la observó subir al dirigible y parecía que estaba fastidiada de todo.</p>
<p>¡No, no, no! </p>
<p>¿Acaso estaba sintiendo compasión por un demonio de la isla? ¡Eso es inaudito, inconcebible! Jamás sentiría misericordia por alguno de ellos.<br/>
Soltando un bufido, aferró sus manos a la bolsa de pan que cargaba, con Pieck haciendo no sé que, él debía ser el encargado de llevar la comida a la casa, ¡ja! Ya podrían decir que parecían un matrimonio mal arreglado.</p>
<p>Prestando atención por donde daba pasos, se percató que una figura conocida estaba a pocos metros, sus pasos eran algo apresurados y estaba cabizbajo, con las manos en su bolsillo.</p>
<p>Porco, cambió la dirección de sus pies, yendo detrás de esa persona. Si lo seguía tal vez podría encontrar algo valioso, anduvo así un rato. El otro no pareció percatarse de su presencia, tal vez podría atacar por la espalda y cortarle el cuello para que muriera desangrado, no obstante, no tenía ninguna arma a la mano.</p>
<p>Se sorprendió cuando vio el destino del otro.</p>
<p>El cementerio.</p>
<p>El cementerio era bastante parecido al de Liberio, supone que todos los cementerios son iguales en todo el mundo, el ambiente se sentía pesado y sombrío.<br/>
Con la bolsa de pan en la mano, entró al cementerio, se fijó en las lápidas y como era de esperarse, no reconocía ningún nombre. Había pocas personas, algunas soltaban sollozos y otras las consolaban.</p>
<p>Ja.</p>
<p>Solo lloraban a sus camaradas del demonio porque no podrían hacer más mal en este mundo. De todos modos, estaba bien, cada uno moriría en un futuro no muy lejano y podrían hacerle compañía.</p>
<p>Siguió trazando un camino descuidado por el lugar y luego vio eso, que aunque lo niegue, podría ser una de las razones para haber entrado aún sabiendo que no encontraría nada bueno de allí.</p>
<p>A pocos metros, estaba ella, recostando la espalda en una lápida mientras abrazaba sus piernas y tenía la cabeza enterrada en estas.</p>
<p>A Porco le faltó momentáneamente el aliento. Verla desde ese ángulo y de esa manera era sorprendente, esta imagen difería completamente de la que tuvo en Liberio. Ahí se veía vulnerable, frágil y hasta... débil. En Liberio se veía como una fiera, intimidante, y decidida.</p>
<p>Por alguna extraña razón la amargura delineó la punta de su lengua.</p>
<p>La persona que siguió se paró frente a ella y pudo leer como sus labios la llamaron "Mikasa". La chica de cabellos azabaches subió la mirada de manera lenta, como si realizar un acto tan sencillo como ese fuera complicado.</p>
<p>A pesar de estar lejos, Porco pudo ver su expresión. Su semblante estaba un poco demacrado y sus ojos cansados, murmuró algunas cosas que no pudo entender pero sabía que hablaba de manera lenta, como si hablar tampoco le fuera posible.</p>
<p>Hubo un intercambio de palabras y luego se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y caminó junto al hombre que estaba frente a ella.</p>
<p>Porco observó en silencio todo el rato, y no pudo evitar pensar, que no quería tal mirada en el rostro de la otra.</p>
<p>Entonces, levantó las manos y se cacheteó a sí mismo.</p>
<p>¡Él no debía pensar de tal manera del enemigo! No debía mostrar compasión.</p>
<p>Pasar días en Paradise afectaba el funcionamiento neuronal, quizás es por eso que Reiner llegó chiflado. Si él con pocos días ahí estaba teniendo tales pensamientos tan lamentables, ¿qué podría esperarse de Reiner que pasó cinco años de su vida en ese lugar?</p>
<p>Así que simplemente pateó una piedra para sacar su frustración.</p>
<p>Ahhhhh.</p>
<p>Esperaba poder irse rápido de ese lugar, antes de que perdiera la cordura.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>

Lamentable.</p>
<p>Simplemente lamentable.</p>
<p>Desde aquel día, cada que podía iba al cementerio a observar a la Ackerman sentada junto a la tumba de Sasha. Ella no hacía más que sentarse allí y abrazar sus piernas, mientras tenía la cabeza enterrada en estas como si quisiera hacerse bolita. En todos estos días ni una sola persona había ido a buscarla, ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo? ¿No tenía más amigos? ¿Nadie iba a consolarla?</p>
<p>Por alguna extraña razón, verla de esa manera solo lo hacía recordar a él mismo.</p>
<p>Solo que la situación era diferente, es decir, después de haber sido rechazado para ser el acorazado había sido un golpe letal, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla y vio que el enemigo cayó, entonces celebró la victoria, no obstante, alguien había quedado vivo y le dio un disparo en una zona que lo hizo desangrarse hasta morir, por lo que la victoria no es una victoria. Así se sintió perder el acorazado.</p>
<p>Y después se le sumó lo de su hermano. Aunque ni siquiera pudo llorar debidamente, al menos no como quería, heredó el mandíbula y casi que de inmediato tuvo que participar en la guerra de fuerte Slava. Cuando uno está en la guerra jamás debe mostrarse vulnerable, eso es imperdonable, eso es la muerte segura.</p>
<p>El enemigo debía pensar que eres invencible y poderoso, es por ello que debes tener la frente bien en alto sin importar si tienes veinte balas incrustadas en el pecho.</p>
<p>Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, Mikasa seguramente estaba pasando por eso mismo. Como Ackerman seguramente era una de las que estaría al frente de una guerra, por lo que la debilidad no es algo que deba mostrarse.</p>
<p>A pesar de ello, ahora que estaba frente a la lápida de quien seguramente había sido su más grande amiga, estaba vulnerable y mostraba su lado humano. Ese que todos los soldados tienen, ese que todos intentan esconder sin importar nada más para poder cumplir con su deber. Es en ese momento donde Porco tiene un deseo imprudente de ir y darle un abrazo y decirle que la entiende, que entiende ese jodido sentimiento que te inunda el pecho y se queda clavado allí como una estaca logrando hacer una herida que ardía con cada día que pasaba, que se acentuaba mucho más en lugar de sanar. Que existían los días que eran insoportables, donde uno pensaba que no podría continuar, y esos días uno quería sentir menos o extrañar menos, tratando de forzarse a uno mismo a tal cosa, pero eso solo servía para calmar momentáneamente las culpas o el dolor, pero terminaba volviendo con tanto ímpetu que parecía que fuera la primera vez.</p>
<p>Ahhh.</p>
<p>Ya se volvió tan loco como Reiner, simpatizando con una mujer que le cortó las piernas y le hizo dar pie a lograr tener una de las derrotas más vergonzosas de su vida. </p>
<p>Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando vivió algo parecido y no cuando sabía que es no tener a nadie que lama tus heridas porque la persona más importante para ti se fue y no pudiste despedirte ni verlo nunca más.</p>
<p>Quizás es por ello que un día, antes de que ella llegara esparció algunos iris blanco en la lápida, de modo que cuando llegara las encontrara. Los Iris Blanco representan la esperanza misma. Esa que se notaba que ella perdió, y esa que tal vez él también perdió en su momento.</p>
<p>Cuando Mikasa llegó, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver las flores esparcidas por el lugar, movió su cabeza hacía varios ángulos intentando asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escondido cerca. Al no notar ningún movimiento extraño, se agachó y tomó un Iris Blanco entre sus dedos, lo acercó a su nariz y olió ligeramente arrugando el ceño por el olor. A pesar de ello, levantó otro y olió, su ceño se frunció pero no tanto. Y así hizo con todas las que estaban tiradas, las apiló en sus manos y luego las apretujó contra su pecho.</p>
<p>Fue entonces que Porco vio algo que le robó el aliento e hizo que algo dentro de sí se removiera de manera agradable como no lo había hecho desde hace varios años atrás.</p>
<p>Mikasa tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial, era algo leve, apenas perceptible. Quizás ese brillo era una muestra de que su felicidad era genuina y de que las flores habían logrado su función: darle esperanza.</p>
<p>Después de ese día no volvió, sabía que algo era diferente ahora y no podía permitirse algo como eso. Él estaba en este lugar para encontrar el fundador y filtrar información a Marley para el contraataque, no para consolar al Ackerman y tener misericordia por ella.</p>
<p>Para empezar, ¿por qué habría de sentir piedad por ella? ¿Es diferente a los demás? Solo es un demonio más, todos las personas de la isla son iguales, ninguno es 'diferente', todos son malos y todos deben ser exterminados sin excepción. Así son las cosas y esa es la verdad absoluta. Tiene un deber como guerrero y lo va a cumplir, no importa que, lo va a cumplir. Incluso si esa Ackerman se interponía no tendrá piedad con ella, la destrozara y le hará pagar por lo que le hizo, sí, así es como debía ser.</p>
<p>Entonces, se regañó a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil, ¿se sentía mejor luego de haber mostrado algo de compasión por ella? ¿Eso sumaría a que se regocije de no ser "mala persona" después de tener las manos empapadas de sangre? </p>
<p>Ahhh.</p>
<p>Debía irse de este lugar lo más rápido que le fuera posible, olvidarse de todos o mejor dicho matarlos a todos, recuperar al fundador y así salvar a su gente. A la gente de Liberio, esa que ha sufrido incansablemente por los pecados que cometió Ymir Fritz y todos los demás demonios que habitaron la tierra.<br/>
Es por ello que se encontraba en el cuartel general, infiltrado como un militar, debía tener cuidado de asegurarse que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Varios Marleyanos o voluntarios que vinieron a la Isla en esos buques que no regresaron podría reconocerlo. Aunque sea un guerrero, no todos conocían su cara, probablemente interactuó con todos pero en su forma titán, no obstante, debía tener cuidado de no arruinar las cosas una vez más.</p>
<p>Al parecer las cosas andaban complicadas, afuera habían muchas personas causando un alboroto quejándose para que liberaran a Eren, por lo que los demás estaban alertadas o tan ocupados intentando calmarla que no prestaban mucha atención a su alrededor. Luego hubo una exposición ensordecedor, muchos gritos y murmullos lo acompañaron. Habían asesinado al jefe de las tres divisiones del ejército, una bomba que lo hizo estallar y caer frente a la multitud protestante logrando que se alborotaran más y creando un bullicio inaguantable.</p>
<p>Con el cambio de escenario todos estaban intentando resolver la situación, levantar el cuerpo y hacer una reunión de emergencia para crear un plan para mantener el orden, es por esta razón que nadie está al pendiente de los soldados, ni siquiera se detienen a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente intentar seguir las órdenes.</p>
<p>Esto representa la luz para Porco, quien tenía un pase limpio para meterse donde quisiera y encontrar información relevante.</p>
<p>Abriéndose paso entre los soldados y fingiendo intentar ayudar, se coló en la escena del crimen y entró a una de las oficinas más importantes, ahí debería estar el parado de Eren Jeager. Sabía que estaba encarcelado pero no sabía dónde, o qué tan cuidado estaba, que tan accesible era el lugar para poder ir y que tanta ventaja tendría en el terreno con su titán. </p>
<p>Como es de esperarse, la oficina donde se archiva la información estaba completamente sola, quizás el encargado está intentando ayudar a mermar el alboroto.</p>
<p>Así que Porco abrió entre las infinidades de gavetas y sacó varios papeles, dándole una leída bastante fugaz, su único interés es Eren Jeager. Buscando y buscando, había infinidades de archivos de personas que jamás en su vida conoció y probablemente tampoco conocerá. Aumentando el ritmo de su búsqueda, escuchó un golpe en la puerta, fue a un ritmo constante y tampoco tan alto.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente se tensó y como acto reflejo metió todos los papeles en la gaveta intentando borrar las pruebas de su crimen. Intentó no respirar tan fuerte para que quien estuviera detrás se rindiera, sin embargo, ese día no parecía ser donde tenía la mejor de las suertes la persona entró de manera sigilosa.<br/>
Al ver a la figura frente a él soltó un jadeo cuando sus pulmones se cerraron debido a la sorpresa.</p>
<p>Ahí estaba ella.</p>
<p>Vestía su uniforme y su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, suponía que se debía al alboroto que se armó. Porco cerró sus manos en puños maldiciendo por lo bajo.</p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p>Esto no debería estar pasando, esto no debería estar pasando, esto no debería estar pasando.</p>
<p>Mikasa entró, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, sus ojos miraban el suelo y luego al acercarse al escritorio subió la mirada de manera lenta, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de verlo.</p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p>Su ceño se frunció ligeramente.— ¿Donde está Anna? —preguntó con un tono algo aburrido.</p>
<p>Porco sintió como su tímpano brinco en regocijo de ser bendecido por tal cosa, ese acto solo logró que cierta furia corriera por sus venas.</p>
<p>Estaba. Teniendo. Esos. Pensamientos. Una. Vez. Más.</p>
<p>Inaceptable.</p>
<p>Porco intentó disimular la mueca que iba a hacer, soltó un pequeño suspiro y dijo con voz bastante calmada para no levantar sospechas.— Está junto con Hitch intentando resolver el desorden de los civiles.</p>
<p>Mikasa lo miró fijamente como si detallara cada centímetro de piel del contrario. Su ceño siguió fruncido logrando que Porco se sintiera nervioso y el sudor resbalara por su nuca de manera rápida.</p>
<p>—Yo no te había visto por aquí, ¿de donde vienes?</p>
<p>Porco elevó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.— Soy relativamente nuevo así que supongo es por ello que no me ha visto antes, vengo del distrito Stohess.</p>
<p>Mikasa asintió.— Si, debe ser por eso que no nos hemos visto. ¿A qué tropa perteneces?</p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p>¿Qué tropa? ¿Tropa?</p>
<p>Hizo un conteo super rápido en su mente.— A la nro 110, yo... he oído hablar de usted, muchas gracias por arriesgar la vida por nosotros. Realmente le admiro.</p>
<p>Los labios de Mikasa se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendida de eso, luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente haciéndola lucir adorable.</p>
<p>—No es nada —dijo mientras delineaba su bufanda con sus dedos y escondía la cara en él.</p>
<p>Diablos.</p>
<p>Ella era adorable.</p>
<p>Ese pensamiento solo aumentó la irritación en el cuerpo del otro, ¿adorable? ¡Solo es un demonio! ¡Un maldito demonio de la Isla Paradise que debía ser exterminado!</p>
<p>Pateándose de manera disimulada para intentar mantener el control, habló.— Si lo es, no cualquiera haría algo como eso. Pero ahora que está aquí, ¿en que puedo ayudar?</p>
<p>Mikasa quien había bajado la mirada, la elevó de manera lenta encontrándose con los ojos del contrario, hubo una emoción allí que no podía ser descifrada, entonces su ceño se frunció.— Tal vez empezar por decirme quién demonios eres.</p>
<p>Mierda.</p>
<p>Porco arrugó la nariz intentando seguir en su papel.— Ya le dije, soy un miembro que viene del distrito Stohess.</p>
<p>Mikasa lo miró de manera despectiva, sus ojos mostraban una gran ira, una gigante y plena.— No voy a caer en tus trucos —una vez terminó de hablar, caminó hacia la puerta para reportar el caso. En ese momento no estaba armada, así que era mejor delatar al invasor.</p>
<p>Viendo tal escenario, Porco hizo lo que cualquier persona en su lugar haría, saltó el escritorio y corrió para detenerla de que abriera la puerta. Iba a tomarla por detrás para hacerle una especie de llave pero Mikasa lo esquivó de manera hábil. Asestando un golpe con el codo en la nariz dejándolo aturdido, luego elevó su pierna y clavó su rodilla en su estómago sacando el aire.</p>
<p>Sabía que el otro reaccionaría de esa manera.</p>
<p>De manera inmediata cayó al suelo, mientras sus manos se aferraron a su estómago intentando apaciguar el dolor, viendo que Mikasa seguía su camino, aferró sus brazos a la pierna de ella y tironeó logrando que se cayera al suelo, ahí pataleaba intentando zafarse y ponerse de pie, no obstante, Porco aferró el agarre en su pierna abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. A medida que avanzó el tiempo y siguió el forcejeo fue intentado escalar para subir.</p>
<p>Todavía le dolía el estómago pero vamos, ¡es un guerrero! El portador del titán mandíbula, debería poder con algo como esto, ¡quedarse sin aire no es nada! ¡Nada!</p>
<p>Así fue escalando hasta que pudo cernir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, logrando un forcejeo en el suelo de quien tenía el mando, de quien estaba arriba y quien abajo. </p>
<p>Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, jodidamente fuerte por lo que le estaba costando toda su fuerza poder continuar en su pelea.</p>
<p>Ejerciendo fuerza que no supo de dónde la sacó, logró conseguir poner los brazos de ella encima de su cabeza mientras tenía una visión bastante buena de su cara.</p>
<p>Es en ese momento, donde se detuvo a observarla, ella estaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y había un poco de sudor que logró que su cabello se pegara a su cara. Esa era una vista interesante.</p>
<p>Ella pareció darse cuenta de que el otro se quedó estático, sus ojos lo miraron fijamente, podía notarse la ira, la rabia, esa mirada de desdeña y rivalidad que le dio aquel día en Liberio.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera bajar la guardia, Mikasa tironeó de sus manos, logrando agarrar desprevenido al otro y casi zafarse de su agarre, con la semi soltura se removió cual gusano en la tierra, buscando quitárselo de encima logrando que Porco empezara a desesperarse por perder la poca ventaja que tenía, y la poca fuerza que le quedaba.</p>
<p>Porco Galliard es conocido por ser alguien que es incapaz de controlarse para ceder al impulso que tiene cada que algo lo estimula, no importa cual sea la situación y esta ocasión en particular no es la excepción, así que sin saber si es porque está desesperado por someter a la chica y ganarle en fuerza o quizás es un deseo absurdo y enfermo que ha estado dentro de él, cernió sus labios sobre los de ella.</p>
<p>Mikasa abrió los ojos de manera abrupta, cesando su forcejeo y tratando de procesar la información.</p>
<p>¿Qué?</p>
<p>¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él la estaba besando?! </p>
<p>Mikasa no era tonta, ella se percató de que él la estaba observando aquel día en el cementerio cuando Jean fue a buscarla, también sabía que él la observaba todos los días. También sabía que él fue quien les regaló las Iris blancas aquel día, para ver si su 'admirador' se volvía audaz para dar la cara miró hacia varios ángulos pero siguió escondido.</p>
<p>Es por ello que al entrar lo reconoció de inmediato, cruzó algunas palabras para tantear un poco el terreno y al final se dio cuenta que solo se trata de un impostor, un infiltrado, alguien que tiene que acusar. Pero él estaba aquí besándola de manera lenta, como si se tratara de dos enamorados que se daban su primer beso.</p>
<p>Y no sabe cómo ni porqué pero ella movió los suyos, de manera feroz y voraz dando inicio a un beso lleno de hambre y quién sabe qué más.<br/>
Quizás corresponderle es el resultado de haberse aferrado a la esperanza que le brindó, volviendo todos los días para verlo, o al menos para saber que él estaba ahí, que aunque fuera de lejos esa persona apaciguaba su herido corazón. Y como por una extraña razón, albergó un sentimiento dentro de sí por esa persona que sabía era la de liberio.</p>
<p>El beso es intenso y desordenado, labios que se movían de manera abrupta como muestra de la necesidad que tenían esos dos de tomar la delantera. Después se unieron las lenguas, dando inicio a una batalla de dos enemigos en guerra que estaban destinados a matarse, no existía piedad ni misericordia. Los ataques son contundentes y no esperan que el otro se reponga.</p>
<p>Cuando sus pulmones lloriquearon por la falta de aire, separaron sus labios, hubieron jadeos y balbuceos ininteligibles. </p>
<p>Y varios sentimientos arremolinados en el interior.</p>
<p>—Yo... te... mataré —a pesar de su voz jadeante, podía sentirse la desdeña en la misma.</p>
<p>Porco frunció el ceño, furioso.— Como si pudieras estar a mi altura, Ackerman. Te haré pedazos y no quedará ni un solo rastro de ti.</p>
<p>Mikasa sonrió con sorna.— Sabía que dirías algo como eso, pero yo soy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie podría ganarme.</p>
<p>Porco soltó una risotada.— No cuando yo soy tu enemigo —y una vez dijo eso, unió sus labios una vez más, siguiendo el ritmo implacable.</p>
<p>Allá afuera todos estaban corriendo tratando de mantener bajo control la situación. Mikasa había descubierto que él no era parte de la milicia por lo que su pellejo corría grave peligro. Aunque fuera un titán cambiante era prácticamente imposible poder salir librado de eso por sí mismo. No obstante, eso no parecía ser un problema para el chico de cabellos rubios-rojizos. Sabía que la muerte le respiraba en la nuca y que lo que estaba haciendo era condenadamente malo pero, algo dentro de sí pensaba, que si por probar a tal esquistos labios tuviera que tomar un paso limpio al infierno desde antes, entonces lo haría.</p>
<p>Porque morir por besar a esta mujer, era una buena razón, y la adrenalina más los otros sentimientos que recorren cada parte de él son una muestra inequívoca de que es incluso que morir dando la vida por Marley. </p>
<p>Que su patria lo perdone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es mi primer dedicado al fandom de SnK, espero les guste y le den amor a esta pareja crack.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>